Talk:Ryze/@comment-43901478-20190922140835
Do people still call what they did to Ryze in 9.12 a 'mini-rework' ? because that's not what it was, it was a nerf. The thing that really ruined him was the removal of his shield, which made it so that instead of doing E+E+Q, people now just go for E+Q+E+Q, becasue what would you rather have? More damage, or some crappy movement speed steriod. But that's not the only thing that the removal of his shield affected. In my eyes, there are 3 types of Ryze combos; The full damage combo (Q+W+Q+E+Q) which deals the most damage, but provides the least amount of utility, the full utility combo (Q+E+W+Q) which, as you can imagine from its name, provides the most utility, but deals the least amount of damage, and finally the middle combo (Q+W+E+Q) which doesnt deal as much damage as the full DPS combo, nor does it provide as much utility as the full utility combo, but it deals a bit of both. This one used to be the standard Ryze combo because it dealt high damage and you still got the shield and movement speed. On the other hand you would only use the root combo when you needed more utility, and you barely ever did the full damage combo, you really only used it when you knew you could one-shot someone. Now though, the tables have turned. Now the full damage combo is my most used one, the root combo I use in pretty much the same way I did before, but what I find sad is that I never use the middle combo anymore. And it is strange, because its such a shift in Ryzes playstyle, but I really can't find a single scenario where I would prefer to use it over the other 2 combos. But there is a way to fix this, to make Ryze feel more like what he used to be, and that is simply to just give him another effect when he discharges 2 runes. This way E+E+Q would become a thing again, and maybe we could go back to using the middle combo again. But what should we add you say? Well, there are so many options. The most obvious one is to give him his shield back, but thats highly unlikely to ever happen since they removed it in the first place for a reason, but there are other things he could get when he discharges 2 runes, like slowdown resistance, tenacity, to make him heal for a % of missing health or (my favourite idea) he could get % damage reduction for some time, sort of like Annies E. If this were to happen, they could also give him the shield effect back (in case you didn't know, Ryze used to get a bubble around himself when he got a shield, but since they removed the shield, they also removed the effect). There are literary so many things riot could do, but they just don't seem to care at all, even though it's more than obvious that the community didn't like this so called 'mini-rework'. Overall, I think that riot should go to prison for what they did to Ryze, but judging by how Ryzes W works, I'm not sure if they even know what a prison is.